Aerandir Skyweaver
Name: Aerandir; Surname: Skyweaver; Title/Nickname: Archmage; Race: Half-Elf, Half-Human; Class: Archmage; Age: 2757; Appearance: Blue elven eyes as the seas of the north, long blond silcked hair, a small goatish-like beard, aswell with a golden aspect, this is Aerandir Skyweaver, an archmage of the Kirin Tor, one of the strongest aswell. Dressed with a blue aspect-like color onto his clothes, he is a very agile person when it comes to avoiding melee attacks of his enemies. He may not be so muscled as a templar to hold and protect his fellow brothers in arms, but he is strong with his mind which makes his battlefield strategies always work against the rampaging enemies. In general, Aerandir hates the color of red because it shows the love for the war and the blood that is spilled everyday within the battlefield, the innocence that has faded once again from the people and the hatred for all that is humain. Alignment: Lawful - Neutral/Good; Aerandir is one hell-of-a complicated person when it's about helping people. As long as he knows the person he is supposed to help, he tries his best to actualy help him, but in other ways, if he does not know the person who he should help, he hesitates into it, because he doesn't know the social traits of the person. Mabye he or she would lie to him and Aerandir would help a criminal for example, or the person would somehow smack his head and would kill him while Aerandir would try to help him. Sying this on short, Aerandir is a really good person at helping people, but when strange people are in help he denies. Psychology: "Hard outside, but breakable inside" a word says, well Aerandir, on outside he looks like he is a really busy man, constantly work on plans on how to defent his or her king's lands and how to defeat powerful enemies that are staying within his or her way. His face inspires a strong person who went through all kind of problems within his years, which is releated with his past. Inside, Aerandir is a lovable person, if he looses a loved person of his, he would enter into a depression and would not care what coudl happen to him on the battlefield and in general. He does not go to war with a depression, just when he is forced to do so. In his free-time, the archmage, after training his apprentices and students, he like spending some time into a library, reading a good book or just having a beautiful dinner at an inn, something that would enlight his day. His plans that are created for wars are created into time, usualy it takes three or four days for him to create a perfect plan, taking care of the aspects like, the battleground, the weather, the troops he has and the enemies forces the scouts have spotted. Birthplace: Fairbreeze Village, Quel'Thalas (Eversong Woods); Actual Residence: Mostly Traveling.; Background Story Chapter 1 - Fairbreeze Village Long ago hidden into the deep forests of Quel'Thalas, a little village was costructed by a couple of elves. They have worked days and nights to make the village perfect for a decent living. The ones that created the village named it Fairbreeze Village. 'Fair' coming from the magical fairies that always gave you a feeling of beautifulness. The village's population grown really fast into the following months after it's construction.They have grown from a small group of one hundred to a large population of nearly seven hundred and fifty. The villagers lived from making money from the travallers and traders who came every week into the village to inspect their goods. The best sold creatures were the beautiful and wild Dragonhawks who were eventualy used for transporting people around the world, for the purpose of war, fighting and the last on by beeing a companion to her or his owner. Centuries later the village suffered a great decrease of population. Most of the elves from the village were called to war by their allies, The Alliance. Few elves survived the wars and came back alive to their children and families, the rest of them, had an honorable death. With the threat of war at their footsteps, the high elves from their great capital Silvermoon, ordered to send more guards and more defense to every village from Quel'Thalas, if they were attacked by their enemies they would be prepared. Years and years passed and the village became more populare and alot of families moved into it, such as the Dawnstrider family and the Skyweaver family. The citizens that lived into the village always had their houses named after their surname. Chapter 2 - The Skyweaver's Rise and the Fall The Skyweaver family was well known for their powerful mages that have helped the high elves. They belived into the Magic due that, the Skyweaver thought the Arcane Magic will give them all the answers they wish in time. Every Skyweaver that was born had to become a mage because the magic ruled into their blood since the first Skyweaver, Kintaro. Couple of years passed after the family moved into the village and every Skyweaver who was born had a great life and a honorable death until a day, a Skyweaver named Belar Skyweaver destroyed the line, that ruled trhough his veins by becoming a Paladin, saying that the Magic will not guide him in life. It will only slow him down and get addicted by the power and want more and more. Instead of that, the Light will protect him and make him find the happiness in life. Strenght comes from the Light, that's what Belar said. His father, Khareaon was ashamed of his son's decision, by destroying the bloodline that was not broke for thousand of years, really him angry. Belar never cared about what his father said, he simply responded to him by saying "It's my free-will father.". Eventualy Khareaon wanted to make Belar leave their family and be ashamed for life about his deed and never return to the Skyweavers. Belar thought about what he said but he still declined his father about his choice. He had a short but spikey hair whit like the snow from Dun Morogh and the ice from Dragonblight. Belar was standing really tall on his feet. When you looked at his face you would say that he wants to kill you and run away, but if you would say that you would be wrong, he was a good person, sometimes when he is stubborn, Belar does not talk with anyone, but he is sensible and takes every bad word into his heart and becomes sad quickly. Chapter 3 - Belar and Mylera Many years passed after the great sin Belar, son of Khareaon, did. He eventualy fell inlove with a beautiful female from the nearby inn. She was no elf, but she was a human. Not just a simple human, most of her kind were selfish, agonastic and careless. She was different, Mylera was kind with her friends and with everyone. In a random day, Bealr 'took his heart in his teeth' and went at the inn, he sat down in the darkest corner of the inn. He watched Mylera all day, how she was working, how she spoke with clients, the moves she made, everything she did. At the end of her shift, three dwarves ordered the fifth time, beer. They were really drunk and were supposed to act violently. She was not sure if she should go to them and put their beers on the table due their state. Forced to do it, Mylera went to the table, she tried to let out a smile to them and one dwarf asked her "Aiight... Thank ye' woman... I'd like to arsk' ye' something... ... If ye'd leeike to teeke a sit near me... Or if ye' like on my 'blunt hamma' that ees melting in my plated armor..." The dwarf started to chuckle at her, Mylera looked at them and slapped him across his face "How dare you!". She then left the table and the dwarf yelled at her while she was walking "Aiight! I'll see ye' upstairs bitch! Bah!" and then the dwarf aslept from so much beer. "This is the third time this week, mate!" another dwarf said to him. The dwarves quickly grabbed their mugs, cheered and started to drink like addicts from them. Belar was dressed into black clothes so no one would notice him, worn a bronze sword with him, decorated with some elven writings and ending with a beautiful golden handle. He slowly got up with the hood above his head and walked to the dwarves. He sat down near them and talked with them "Hail... Drunken ones, what that 'bitch', did to him?" The dwarves would look up at him and said "Meh... Don't worreh, this happens twice a month ... to heem'..." Belar would looked at them and let out a drown sigh, "I was asking, what did she do to him..." A dwarf from them answered to him "Weeell... Ask him when he wakes up... Bah! Elves these days are so idiot... Mei Light". Belar let out a sigh, he got up and kicked the table so it would cover him while he would grab his sword to make a frontal charge against them. The dwarves got surprised by that and would grab their hammers and sword to attack him. Belar then jumped backwords while he was holding his sword. Making a charge, he would jump to left so would make a cut on of the dwarves leg to fell down, and to kick the other one to fell aswell. He succeded into doing it and the guards arrived within the inn. "Stop you mongrel!" the guards grabbed Belar while the dwarves looked him "Yee'! Take heem! Looked what he deed to ou' friend!". Some hours later, Belar was released after he got imprisoned. The guards told him that a witness told them that he was innocent, he tried to help her. Belar quickly though of Mylera that helped him and smiled. "Thank you, sir.". bChapter 4 - Suffering, Happiness, Truth!/b As time passed, Belar and Mylera become friends after the incident at the inn. They become best friends into the upcoming months. Slowly Mylera started to get inlove with Belar aswel. His afther, Khareaon saw what happend between the two lovers and had a deep conversation with Belar, but his son made it a fuss and started arguing again after his father reminded him about his decision and by disobeying the blood line of his family. Since then Belar was never confortable with his father, when they were alone they eventualy started to yell at each otehr and argue. Mylera met Belar's father and he told her what her what her, what his son did and why he was dissapointed by him. Mylera slolwy started to realise that Belar loves her and into the upcoming months they became lovers and Belar asked her if she wants to mary him. She slowly nodded with her eyes full of tears of happiness. The days were getting great for Belar after she said yes. Mylera had a private conversation with Belar's father, Khareaon. She told him that she will become a mage just to recreate the blood line Belar destroyed. Khareaon slowly answered them that if she does that it's just a waste of time, the one that can recreate the line is their child. The child must take by free will the Magic as his guider in life, if not the Skyweaver's History will be doomed forever. She understood what her father-in-law told her. Khareaon told her about a staff that was passed from generation to generation, from Skyweaver to Skyweaver. The staff had the will and the power of the Kintaro, the first Skyweaver. Kintaro forged a powerful staff before he died. It is said that he used all his power that had in him and enchanged the staff with the Magic Arcane Power that was stored into his body from all the years he lived. The upcoming Skyweaver read what was written on the staff. "May my power be used by the most powerful Skyweaver. He or she'll be borned after her father or mother's deed by destroying the sacred rule of the Skyweavers, he'll or she'll take upon my will and reborn our family and makes us untied again into the times of inner war.". Mylera was surprised by what he said. He told her that no Skyweaver could control the staff and it's powers, not even himself. Beral eventualy started to date Mylera. In the nearby future they became lovers and he would have something in his mind, to marry her. Chapter 5 - The Child and The Love Not so many years have passed after the incident with the dwarves and Mylera found out that she was pregnant. He told Belar, at the first time he was shocked but he got used with the idea he would have to raise a child. The couple told Khareaon aswell and a hope rose. Finaly, after years of shame, a new child would be born to mabye continue the legacy of the Skyweavers. Khareaon took Mylera to a private talk within his room, he told her about what Belar did into the past and their child might undo the sin by becoming a mage and hopefuly he or she would be the savior. Long ago, within the history of the Skyweavers, a myth was born. "The seed shall undo the doing of the betrayer and wield this weapon until the end his or her life." The weapon that the myth was talking about, was about the Borean Star. A powerful weapon that was kept within the darkest courner of the Skyweaver house because it possesed the whole power of the Skyweavers. It was forged from the whole Arcane power of Kintaro, the first Skyweaver. No one could wield the staff all these years, he or she was not so powerful enough to wield it, or simply was not ready to wield it. Mylera told Khareaon that she would try her best to teach the child to become a mage and she will not rest until it's done. Some days later the future parents and Khareaon went to some nearby village traders to buy toys for the upcoming child. It costed them alot but it was worth it. Chapter 6 - Birth Nine months later, the child was born. The day started with a beautiful sunset that marked the day. The child was borned in midday while everyone was working, Mylera was quickly took to home and elven medics came to helped her to born the baby. Most of the villagers were curious what was going on and were outside on the streets of Fairbreeze. The child was born with no incidets, a great birth will come with a great naming. The two parents named him Aerandir after their great acenstor Aergole. Khareaon had a surprise for the parents and gave them a small bed for the child that was crafted within Khaz Modan and from the most beautiful and expensive dwarven wood. Belar thanked his father and in years, he made a smile for his father. From the whole beautiful moment, in the same day, Belar left his elven spam years and took up the human years, making him mortal because, if he would live nearly forever without Mylera, then he would better lose his lifespam for her. And then another conflict appeard between Belar and Khareaon. Chapter 7 - History of Skyweaver's and Friendship Starting to grow, Aerandir became a child, but his parents became older, but his grand-father remaining the same age as he was before. Khareaon told Aerandir about their beautiful family, but he didn't told him about his father's deed, instead of that he told him even about the staff he'll have to wield when he'll become older. Khareaon inspired Aerandir into becoming a mage. The little child started to socialize with the kids from the village, including his future best friend Khaiden Dawnstrider, from the Dawnstrider's House. Aerandir was a small sized kid but he had a long blonde hair like his mothers. Aerandir was kind with others and sensible as his father. Into the upcoming months Aerandir became the best friend of Khaiden and vice-versa. From the morning Aerandir woke up, he had his breakfast with his mother because his father was onto the Battlefield helping the Alliance defeat the enemies into the wars, and so they couldn't talk so much or see each other. After eating his breakfast he was going out with his friends but more like with his best friend Khaiden. They were going to the nearby lake and swim into it, Khaiden usualy made jokes to him like into the lake were monsters that will eat every child that will try to swim into the lake, but in the end Khaiden told Aerandir it was a joke and it was not true. From the rising sun until the moon was rising, they were out playing with each other. Chapter 8 - "Why we had to go so far away?!" Aerandir and Khaiden became older and went to school, Khaiden had lot of work to do at school and couldn't go out with Aerandir anymore, due that he had to study and work at school. Their connection was broken by the school but Aerandir met new kids at school and he became the best from his class getting the best grades. One day Khaiden talked with Aerandir and went out playing, finaly after some months the school started. They went far away to a cave into Quel'Thalas and played. Night came up and the boys had to go home but they were lost into the woods. Aerandir was really scared of darkness, he was protected by his friend Khaiden. After some hours walking into the cold night they have reached a really huge tree. Khaiden said they will have to climb the tree to sleep into the tree to be safe, away from the creatures, such as wild Dragonhawks, big Lynx'es and so on. Aerandir was afraid of big heights and hardly climbed the tree. They both found a great spot into the tree to sleep. Some hours later, Aerandir heard some foot steps that were crossing some leaves under the tree and quietly awoke Khaiden and told him someone is there. The kids tried to look down to see who or what is there, but they couldn't, due it was nearly pitch black outside, they hardly seen each other's eyes to communicate. Some minutes passed, Khaiden offered Aerandir a little kodo horn bought from a travaller, he said that if he will use it the horn will make a kodo sound to scare the animales around. Aerandir quietly took the horn and made a really heavy sound, the intruder left the tree quickly scared from what it seen. The boys were finaly releaved. The morning came and they have climbed down the tree. They slowly found their way home, that day Aerandir and Khaiden were found by some guards that have took back home to their families, Khaiden was grounded for a week for what he did, but Aerandir took Khaiden's protection and told them that is Aerandir's fault, so he shall be punished for the sin, not Khaiden. Chapter 9 - The Bloodline Time passed really fast and Aerandir became a teenager and it was the moment when he had to choose, whenever to become a mage and save his family or to destroy the bloodline forever. Khareaon told his grand-son what his father did and why he was ashamed of him all these years. A ceremony would be prepared for the day of his choice, all Skyweavers would gather within the Shrine of Stars, a sacred place within Quel'Thalas before it's destruction. Aerandir recived a special robe from his grand-father. The elder told him that he worn it within the times of special events, such as a birth of a child or the birthday of a Skyweaver. The robe would be lucky he said. Some days later everything was settled, the shrine was prepared for the ceremony. Benches were put in places so the Skyweavers could sit down and watch. In the up front the great crystal of the Stars would shine the blue color of it on the ground. Three of the most powerful elders of the Skyweaver family were near the crystal awaiting the child of Belar. Aerandir would approach the blue carpet that was on ground, petals of white roses were on ground, for him to step on them walking forward to the altar. He made his first step meaning there is no turning back. Everyone would turn his or her head looking at Aerandir and it's shyness he had by that time. Aerandir looked on the ground so he would not start to blush of the shyness he had all this time. After some seconds, he arrived at the altar, the elders looked up to him with a straight face at him, they peerd him up and down and let out a friendly smile. The ceremony begun, Aerandir had to choose... After all he had chosen to become a powerful mage, the Skyweavers were wordless and the elders would continue the ceremony until the end. After a great speech, Khareaon, his grand-father shown up as the last Elder, handing Aerandir the Borean Star. The weapon that was forged from the full arcane power Kintaro possesed back into the dawn of Skyweaver. Aerandir amazed grabbed the Staff, looking at it he saw the beautiful colorage it had. The powerful blue crystal ontop of it that shines for more then ten thousand years, the sapphir-like wood that would have a blue bandage wrapped around it, giving some essence of care, in the middle another crystal that would show the sin of his Father, shining in a color of blue aswell and not the last another crystal that would shine aswell a blue color, the last crystal would shine Aerandir's belive and choice. He slowly turned to the people of the Shrine and quickly rise his arm upwords with the staff. "This, I promise you brother, sisters, uncles, aunts, grand-fathers, grand-mothers, cousines... I shall not fail you Skyweaver, may the Borean Star shine forever! May the Skyweaver never fade and the dawn of a new day shall bring happines and careness to all of you!" The Skyweavers looked at him and most of them said within their mind "He has the spirit of Kintaro with him... May he be the leader of the Skyweavers...".